


Changement de plan

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas censé tourner comme ça, pense Warren. D'accord, séduire Andrew était utile, mais il n'a jamais été question de sexe, encore moins de sexe agréable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changement de plan

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Avertissements supplémentaires parce que Warren est vulgaire.

Ce n'était pas censé tourner comme ça, se dit Warren.

Il était supposé juste jouer un peu la comédie, accorder à Andrew juste ce qu'il fallait d'attention et de mots d'amour trompeurs pour le persuader qu'il ne pouvait pas le trahir, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, qu'aucune question de moralité n'avait d'importance. Plus aucune.

Il avait prévu de la manipulation mentale, quelque chose de fin, quelque chose d'ingénieux et de subtil, qui ne nécessiterait que quelques légers contacts et beaucoup de paroles mensongères.

L'inverse de la méthode destinée aux filles, vraiment, quand il s'agit de leur faire croire qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'elles veulent et ce qu'elles pensent, alors que tout ce qui compte est la façon de les mettre dans son lit.

Et pourtant, il se retrouve assis sur le rebord de son lit, avec Andrew, à genoux devant lui, en train de lui tailler une pipe avec enthousiasme. Il ne peut pas dire qu'Andrew a du talent pour ça, presque aussi maladroit que pour le reste, mais c'est déjà incroyable de le sentir sucer comme si il aimait ça, comme si ce n'était pas simplement dégoûtant... cela n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont Katrina l'avait fait, quand il l'avait convaincue d'essayer une fois, du bout des lèvres, l'air de lui faire une faveur...

Non, il ne veut pas penser à Katrina.

Il préfère encore penser à Andrew, et bien sûr c'est un mec et Warren sait bien qu'il est hétéro, mais d'un autre côté, tant qu'on en reste à cette langue et ces lèvres sur sa bite, et ces gémissements de plaisir tellement déplacés, cela ne fait pas vraiment de différence, et de toute façon dans cette position ce n'est pas comme s'il le voyait, et...

Et c'est brûlant, et ça appuie et ça serre de façon délicieuse, et Andrew a fini par comprendre quels étaient les bons endroits, c'est presque comme dans une fille, et ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, Warren ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à Andrew, et pourtant il finit par perdre complètement le contrôle alors qu'il se laisse aller, agrippe ses cheveux, jouit dans sa bouche en quelques derniers coups de reins.

Andrew s'étouffe et s'étrangle, avale péniblement, et Warren se rappelle que son but n'était pas de baiser pour le plaisir, putain, qu'il devait jouer à être gentil avec Andrew, et que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure méthode.

"Je... ça va ?" marmonne-t-il.

Et Andrew est supposé être vexé, se sentir humilié d'avoir été traité ainsi, et Warren est censé s'excuser vaguement pour être allé trop loin, ce qui est bien déplaisant mais parfois nécessaire quand on ne réussit pas à exécuter un plan comme prévu à la base. Andrew n'est pas censé poser la tête sur ses genoux en murmurant "Oh oui. C'était cool."

Et "cool" est bien le dernier mot qui viendrait à l'esprit de Warren - du moins en se plaçant du point de vue d'Andrew, pour lui c'était en effet fort agréable, merci.

"Que... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demande Andrew, et il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'il veut. He, il n'a rien eu en retour, après tout, et Warren ne peut pas, tactiquement, juste aller prendre une douche et le laisser là...

Non, si ce n'était que ça... le problème, c'est que même si Andrew est un mec, et même pas spécialement mignon, enfin pas plus que ça, il y a quelque chose dans cette voix timide, une envie brûlante, qui donne à Warren une envie irrationnelle de jouer avec.

"Je parie que tu as une idée sur la question." dit-il avec malice, caressant rudement sa tête toujours posée sur ses genoux, et Andrew a presque un gémissement, avant de murmurer "S'il te plait..."

Et Warren ne sait pas comment Andrew fait ça, lui fait sentir à quel point il a besoin de éa, par une expression, par un regard, mais ça fait une putain de diffИrence. Il n'a jamais connu de filles qui suppliaient comme ça, même April n'était pas programmée pour. He, même dans les films porno elles ne font pas aussi bien, alors qu'elles font semblant, et ça n'a rien à voir, et Andrew est bien incapable de jouer la comédie de toute façon.

C'est une impression de pouvoir, cela le fait se sentir incroyablement bien, et le pire est que cela donne envie de pousser les choses plus loin, d'en profiter tant qu'il peut.

Il est très certainement en train de faire une bêtise, alors qu'il sourit à Andrew, le fait s'asseoir à côté de lui, commence à le caresser à travers son jean...

"Ferme les yeux." dit-il, et Andrew obéit, alors que Warren ouvre sa fermeture éclair.

Normalement, branler un autre mec n'est pas plus sale que se branler soi-même, ce qui est une activité dont il a une certaine expérience. Pas tellement plus difficile non plus ; on pourrait croire que l'absence de feedback complique les choses, mais Andrew lui en donne bien plus qu'il aurait cru, avec les gémissements étouffés qu'il laisse échapper, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. C'est moins agréable, ça oui, mais telle n'est pas la question ici... et en fait non, il doit reconnaître qu'il aime ça, il aime _vraiment_ ça, il aime vraiment ce contrôle qu'il a sur la situation, et il préfère qu'Andrew ne le voie pas sourire comme ça, il ne sait pas comment il intepréterait.

Andrew ne prend pas longtemps avant de pousser un petit cri et de jouir entre les doigts de Warren. Mais à y réfléchir, dans cette configuration-là c'est une affaire de pure politesse de ne pas prendre son temps ; le contraire de quand on est avec une fille, encore.

Et les doigts de Warren sont sales, et bien sûr il n'a même pas de mouchoir immédiatement accessible, mais Andrew lui prend la main, embrasse ses doigts, le nettoie à coups de langue, et c'est encore une chose qui n'a aucune raison d'être agréable, mais qui est pourtant intensément satisfaisante.

"C'est bon ?" demande-t-il avec curiosité.

"Euh, au goût, pas vraiment. Un peu amer. Mais c'est bien quand même, enfin, c'est cool, quoi... Et puis avant, c'est bon... enfin, je veux dire..." et la cohérence n'a jamais été le point fort d'Andrew. Mais c'est bien à Warren de parler, là, alors qu'il vient de se laisser aller à des affaires qui n'étaient pas prévues, qui n'étaient pas nécessaires, et qui n'étaient pas censées être agréables.

Il calcule que deux choix s'offrent à lui à ce moment : soit être plus ferme avec lui-même et faire en sorte que de tels débordements n'arrivent plus jamais...

Soit, attendu qu'Andrew semble avoir apprécié la chose plus que de raison, reconnaître l'utilité de telles séances, et les intégrer au plan, ce qui éviterait toute impression culpabilisante d'absence de contrôle par la suite.

Il doit reconnaître que plus il y réfléchit, mieux il distingue les attraits de la seconde solution.


End file.
